Oh Crap
by Ramenism
Summary: Sakura is pregnant, Itachi has no idea what this has to do with him, Tobi is a good boy, and Naruto is being a retard. Like always. SakuraxSuigetsu


Oh Crap

"Oh Crap."

That's all Sakura could bring herself to say.

Being 18 sucked.

Sakura stumbled into the living room and plopped herself on the couch. She blindly thrust her hand about in a pathetic attempt to find the remote.

"…how can I be pregnant?" She said to herself.

"It's not that I don't want to be…"

Sakura threw off her slippers and flipped threw the channels.

Drama…romance…comedy…Spongebob….drama…action…infomercials….

Sakura opted for Spongebob.

After several minutes, her phone began to ring.

"…hello?" She answered, not in the mood for people.

"Sakura-chan!" bellowed Naruto's voice.

"Hey. Did you need something?"

"Eh, nothing much. Do you want to come eat lunch with me?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute.

"Sure. I'll be there in a couple minutes. That ramen place, yes?"

"How did you know? Oh well, I'll see you!"

Click.

Sakura scratched her head.

Sometimes he was more trouble than he was worth.

But Sakura could keep her secret safe with him. She just had to tell someone.

Sakura lazily walked to her room and put her normal attire on. She then went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, and then her teeth.

This day was just going to be_ fun_.

.x X x.

Sakura was already there when Naruto showed up.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted her enthusiastically.

She meekly moved her hand in response.

Naruto frowned.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Naruto sat down beside her, and patted her back.

"…I've betrayed Konoha."

Naruto about died. "What?"

"…I'm pregnant."

Naruto let out a breath and smiled.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you can't betray Konoha by becoming pregnant. That's silly!"

Sakura looked at him, and bit her lip, "It's the father of the child I'm worried about."

Naruto made a confused face, "Who's the father?"

Sakura stayed silent for a minute.

"I'll give you one hint. Team Hebi."

Naruto's eyes flashed red. "Sakura-chan…how…why…Sasuke?"

Sakura's head snapped toward Naruto's direction, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Naruto almost laughed, this was the Sakura he knew.

"What?" Sakura half screamed as she punched Naruto in the stomach, "I got over him a long time ago, you moron!"

After Naruto recovered he inquired softly, "Then who is it?"

"…Suigetsu."

Naruto passed out.

Sakura, who had her back facing him, kept talking.

"That's not that bad, is it? I don't know what I should do…what do you think?"

No response.

"Naruto?"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto with his head on the counter.

"…"

Sakura sat with her head in her hands for twenty minutes before Naruto woke up.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just not what I expected."

"What, did you expect Juugo? No offense to him, but I want someone who can make the decision to kill by himself."

Naruto said nothing. Sakura rubbed her temples.

"…Karin is a girl, Naruto."

Naruto frowned, "That's not what I mean Sakura-chan. I didn't expect you to get pregnant."

"Why?"

Naruto scrunched up his face, "Because you're the responsible one!"

Sakura slapped him.

"What are you saying? That if you got some girl pregnant, no one would be surprised because you're a complete and total retard when you're drunk?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura out her chin on her hand, "Well, that is true."

Naruto smiled, "See?"

Sakura fought the urge to kick him.

"But I need to ask you a favor."

Naruto nodded once more.

"Suigetsu is coming in a week. I don't know how he will take the news, so can you come with me?"

Naruto puffed out his chest, "I'll protect you with my life!"

Sakura laughed, feeling much better.

.x X x.

The next day the two went to the hospital. As Sakura waited for the test results, the two conversed.

"So…how long have you and Popsicle man been seeing each other?"

"…this past year."

"Wow. You can sure keep your secrets. How did you meet him?"

"It's kind of funny actually. One night I woke up in the middle of the night to go get a drink of water. I walked into my living room and there he was, sitting on my couch and watching TV."

Naruto grinned, "Did you freak out?"

"No…I guess I was half asleep because he asked me if I wanted to join him and I said I needed to get back to sleep or my dad was going to ground me."

Naruto started laughing, "Did you really say that?"

Sakura flushed, "Yes!"

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well, the next morning, I had just woken up and I was really confused because I could have sworn I turned it off to before I went to sleep. I sat on the end of the couch and watched the screen for a while. When I finally made a move to find the remote, I looked to my right and there he was sitting on the couch, just looking at me. I screamed for a good five minutes."

Naruto started laughing again, "W-what d-did he d-do?"

"He told me I should stop because I could wake up the neighbors. Then he left. Since then, he just dropped by whenever he could and eventually we got together."

Between giggles, Naruto managed a "How romantic."

There was a knock at the door.

The nurse walked in and smiled, "Your baby is very healthy and it's a boy!"

Naruto jumped up and hugged the poor nurse, "Sakura-chan's having a baby boy!"

Sakura laughed.

.x X x.

"Okay, what's on the list?"

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper dramatically, "First up! Maternity clothes...wait…shouldn't you ask Ino to help you with this?"

Sakura walked towards the store, "No, she would want to know who the father was. I only told you because I trust you, and I don't think you would've noticed I was pregnant until after I had the baby."

Naruto cried, "That's so not true."

Sakura smiled and walked into the store.

Three credit cards later, Naruto and Sakura walked out of the store with ten bags of clothes.

"Wow…that was a lot of shopping!" Sakura said, relieved.

"Yep! Now we have to pick a name!' Naruto said excitedly.

"Hold your horses, we still have to buy diapers and clothes and toys and some popcorn."

"…why popcorn?"

"The night Suigetsu come is supposed to come is movie night."

"Oh."

Naruto and Sakura spent the rest of the day shopping. They had time to shop for Suigetsu and Naruto, which delighted him to no end. Sakura even bought a couple of outfits for Karin and Juugo.

"Why did you buy them stuff?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, I don't know if Suigetsu forced them to, but last year Karin and Juugo made me birthday cards. I'm just returning the favor."

Naruto and Sakura walked back to the apartment.

.x X x.

"…what do you think about Tobi?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Tobi? Isn't he that guy with the orange mask who works for Akatsuki?"

"Yep." Naruto grinned,

"…our enemy is the Akatsuki."

"I know, but he is a good boy."

Sakura didn't know what to think of that. "Well, it is a nice name, but not exactly what I'm looking for."

"What about Deidara? Now that's a classy name!"

"No."

"How about…Hidan? Name your boy after a religious dude."

"…I don't think killing people is a religion."

"You'd be surprised."

"Whatever."

Silence.

"Oh, I know!"

"What? This better not be an Akatsuki member."

"Don't worry. You remember that day Sai found Sasuke and Sasuke held back Kyuubi's Chakra? Well, Kyuubi was talking about this Uchiha he had met before…what was his name…"

Sakura sighed; this was killing her brain cells.

"Uchiha Madara!"

"…Ma…da… ra?" Sakura said slowly.

"Yes! You must admit that Uchihas have cool names."

"Then why don't we just name him Sasuke? Sakura said sarcastically. "And no, Madara is cool name, but I just don't think so."

"Are you serious? No!" Apparently Naruto had no idea what sarcasm was.

"Why not?" Sakura replied lazily.

"Could you imagine what the kids at school would call him? Hey look! It's Sas-gay!"

"Nobody made fun of Sasuke when we went to school."

"Yeah, I know. But did you happen to notice that Sasuke was kind of a psycho?"

"…true."

Naruto and Sakura sat in silence.

"I always liked Itachi's name…" Sakura trailed off.

"…I don't think the village would like that."

"Naruto, I've been screwing a guy who was Orochimaru's experimental pet for most of his life, do you honestly think I care?"

"…so Itachi it is?"

"I guess. But, you know we still have to ask the father."

"Oh yeah."

Sakura sighed. Why did God decide that someone like Naruto would be helpful to the world?

.x X x.

Sakura was shaking.

Suigetsu was going to be there any minute.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, "I'm sure he'll be happy."

Sakura smiled.

"Eh, Sakura, who is this?" A voice came from behind.

Sakura stood up, "Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu was sitting on the window sill with a frown on his face.

"You didn't answer my question. Who is this man?"

"This is Naruto, but that's not important, I-"

Suigetsu made a face, "Naruto, eh? That kid who was looking for Sasuke?"

"Yes, but-"

"No Sakura. I came here to see you, but I end up seeing you with him holding your hand. How is that not important?"

Sakura was getting frustrated.

"Suigetsu, I'm pregnant."

Suigetsu's cruel grin faltered for a moment.

"You're pregnant? With his child?"

Naruto stood up, "What?"

Suigetsu bared his teeth, "I can't believe you Sakura. And to think, all those times I turned down Karin."

Sakura eyes widened.

"Well, maybe I should go except the offers she has made…" Suigetsu said nonchalantly.

"Hey, shut up man!" Naruto growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Eh, whatever. You were never very pretty anyway, Sakura. At least Karin has a body."

Sakura hadn't cried for a long time. But then, her heart hadn't been broken for a long time either.

Sakura let them fall freely, it was no use now. Suigetsu, as sweet as he was, made his assumptions fast and he was very stubborn about them.

Naruto freaked out, "Why you!" He pointed his finger at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu looked at the finger lazily, "Ooh…I'm scared."

"Naruto stop." Sakura said quietly. Naruto looked at Sakura, obviously pained by her not letting him beat the crap out of Suigetsu.

Sakura walked hastily to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

After a minute Suigetsu gave Naruto a once over and said, "She left me for you? Ha."

Naruto could sense Kyuubi's chakra seeping slowly.

"She didn't leave you!"

"Then what do you call that thing living in her stomach?"

"Sakura-chan is like my sister. It's not my baby she's pregnant with, it's yours!"

Suigetsu stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back.

"…mine?"

"Yes, yours! He's probably gonna have your teeth and stupid personality."

Naruto crossed his arms. And people thought _he_ was stupid?

Suigetsu didn't know what to say. "…he? I'm gonna be a father? What?"

By now, Suigetsu had made it to the couch, his had leaning on it for support.

"…."

Naruto thought Suigetsu looked a little…green. He pushed Suigetsu towards Sakura's bedroom.

"You can freak out after you've made up with Sakura-chan."

.x X x.

Sakura sat on the toilet seat sniffing.

"Stupid Suigetsu and his stupid charm and his stupid teeth and his stupid hair and his stupid grin and his stupid personality and his stupid-"

The door opened, "Okay Sakura, you can stop dissecting my complex persona."

Sakura said nothing.

Suigetsu sat on the rim of the bathtub. "You're pregnant?"

Sakura nodded.

"With a baby?"

Naruto, who was eavesdropping, almost said, 'duh'.

Sakura glared at him. "What else would I be pregnant with? A monkey?"

Suigetsu frowned a bit.

"And I don't care what you say, I'm keeping him. If you got something to say about it, say it to my fists."

Sakura normally didn't resort to violence (except towards Naruto), but this was completely different from any problem she's ever had to deal with.

Suigetsu smiled slightly, "I'm sor…I'm s-…I'm-"

Sakura sighed, "You don't have to say it, I know what you mean."

Why did all the men in Sakura's life have the most defected and strangled personality disorders?"

"I'm glad you're having our baby, Sakura."

Sakura let out a relief.

"Good. Even if you said to get rid of him, I would've beaten you into being okay with it."

Naruto mentally cheered, "Go Sakura-chan!"

Suigetsu grimaced.

He had been beaten before by Sakura, and he stayed black and blue for weeks.

"So…are we okay?"

Sakura folded her arms. "Of course, you moron."

Naruto was doing a little happy dance when the door opened.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked past him.

Suigetsu stayed behind.

"…I was really scared back there."

"Why?"

Suigetsu smirked, "I'd never thought I might loose her to someone like you."

Naruto's face was blank.

Suigetsu laughed, "Come on, fox-boy, let's go watch TV."

As they sat on the couch, Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Suigetsu, what were you saying back there about Karin…?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to get you mad. Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Sakura shot him a disbelieving look.

"Plus, Karin is all over Juugo."

Sakura nodded to herself and settled back down.

Both Naruto and Suigetsu wiped non existent sweat off their brow.

.x X x.

A month later.

Sakura's stomach was beginning to bulge, and she was glad that she had bought so many clothes before hand.

Sakura was busy trying to find her missing sock when she heard a series of taps coming from her window.

Sakura hurried into her living room to find Karin and Juugo waiting outside of it.

"Sakura! A little bird told me you got knocked up!"

"Hello, Sakura-san."

Sakura scratched her head sheepishly, "Hi!"

Karin and Juugo took a seat on the couch and Sakura sat across from them.

"So, you're really having Popsicle freak's baby?" Karin said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes."

"Willingly?"

"Y-yes!"

Karin smiled, "I'm glad he's happy."

Juugo nodded.

Karin put her finger on her chin and looked at Juugo, "I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think…"

Juugo shrugged.

"Please don't tell him though. And also don't tell him that we are getting married." Sakura said.

"Oh my god, you're getting married?" Karin 'bout had a conniption.

"Why do you not want us to tell him?" Juugo asked.

"Because I want to tell him. We want to name the baby Itachi, and I know he won't be happy."

Karin looked surprised and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I can't wait to see his face!"

The rest of the time was spent talking about the baby and what he might be like.

.x X Elsewhere X x.

Naruto was running as fast as he could until he came to a clearing.

He came to a stop.

Two figures were standing there, as if they were expecting him.

Naruto recognized the Akatsuki's cloaks and began to panic.

"Kyuubi brat, long time no see!" Kisame said, smiling.

Itachi only nodded.

Naruto was about to attack-

Wait one gosh darn minute.

Itachi?

Kisame could have sworn he could see the wheels turning in the brat's brain.

Once Naruto had his thoughts in a somewhat orderly fashion, he asked, "Uchiha Itachi?"

Silence.

Kisame felt like laughing, but the sincere look on the brat's face threw him off.

Finally Itachi said, "I don't mean to be rude, Naruto-kun, but I thought we had established that a long time ago."

Naruto nodded frantically and then shouted, "Sakura-chan is pregnant!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "…Sakura being…?"

"You remember that pink haired girl with a big forehead?"

Itachi nodded. He could only recall her vaguely, but he remembered her.

"Um, anyway, she is having a baby boy and she wants to name him Itachi. Is that alright with you?"

Itachi nodded slowly.

With that, Naruto ran away screaming, "Sakura-chan is going to be so happy!"

Kisame and Itachi stood in shock.

Didn't they have a missio-

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Suddenly, Naruto was back in the clearing.

"…yes?" Itachi asked, slightly hesitant.

"Sakura-chan promised me that if she has another child that she would name him Tobi. And if she had another kid, that she would name him Hidan! And the next would be Deidara! Isn't that just awesome? So please make sure it's okay for them and get back to me."

Naruto took a breather.

"And Sakura-chan is getting married, so Akatsuki is so totally invited! Wear your best cloaks though!"

With that, the obnoxious ray of sunshine clambered off, screaming about how happy this day was.

"…Kisame…why do I feel all warm?"

Kisame looked at Itachi. He must be feeling somewhat flattered.

"Just roll with it, Itachi-san, it means you're still somewhat human."

The two began to walk away.

"Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Are you related to Suigetsu?"

"Why yes, he is my nephew..."

.x X x.

"What?" Sakura roared. "You invited Akatsuki to my wedding?"

Naruto cowered behind her couch as she threw her flower vase at him.

"Suigetsu! Help!" Naruto whimpered.

Suigetsu, who was watching TV, said calmly, "Calm down Sakura, it would be good for the baby to see who he was named after."

Sakura sat down the plate in her hand and rubbed her head.

"That makes no sense, but since I can feel a migraine coming, I'm just going to agree with you."

Sakura dragged herself to the couch and flopped herself on Suigetsu.

.x X The Akatsuki Lair X x.

The leader of Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at the letter he received.

_Dear Akatsuki Members, _

_You are formally invited to Hozuki Suigetsu and Haruno Sakura's wedding._

_When: In a month at noon_

_At: Konoha, Team Seven Training Ground_

Below this was a hand written note.

It read:

Don't worry about getting into Konoha, Naruto has pulled some strings.

If you kill anyone while you are here, I will personally rip you apart.

I send my love,

Sakura

Leader sighed. Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara were already off the walls because of the naming of this woman's children, if she were to have anymore.

Leader sighed again as he heard the screams of his members.

"I Knew I was a good boy!"

"My name is so artistic-un!"

And then the line of happy curse words would soon follow.

Leader found himself sighing a lot.

.x X x.

The Wedding was to be starting soon.

Sakura was glad; the stress of finding a dress was enormous.

Apparently they don't make many maternity wedding dresses.

Retards.

Sakura jumped as the door opened.

Kakashi walked in, "Hey. You ready?"

Sakura let out a breath, "Yes."

As Sakura walked down the aisle, she saw Suigetsu smiling at her, looking as arrogant as ever.

This didn't surprise her. He had made Sasuke, Juugo, Naruto, all of the Akatsuki members his best man. Or best men.

And she swore he did it to annoy her. But she had to admit, Naruto looked nice in his Navy blue suit with the orange tie, and even though Sasuke was handcuffed by the wrist and ankles (He didn't take the news of Itachi being there lightly), he had a small smile on his face. Juugo looked nice, but he had a strong grip on Sasuke's shoulders. And the Akatsuki, though she hated to admit it, looked very sharp in their black suits.

But the little red clouds did irk her a tiny bit.

Sakura turned to look at her Bride's maids.

There was Tsunade, looking a little uncomfortable, but happy. And Ino was there, her blonde hair out of her ponytail. And there was Karin (The made of Honor), who was grinning like a complete fool. And then Tenten, who had her late mother's chopsticks in her hair. And lastly there was Hinata, with a small blush on her face. She was probably the only normal pers-

What is god's name?

Why did she have Hidan's rosary on her neck?

Sakura glared daggers at Hidan, who only smiled back, clearly confused.

Sakura huffed and stomped towards Suigetsu.

As the sermon said their vows, Suigetsu whispered to Sakura, "…how are you?

"Peachy. Just peachy." Sakura practically growled.

Suigetsu grinned.

The sermon looked at both of them expectantly.

"What?", both Sakura and Suigetsu asked.

"I said you may kiss the bride."

Suigetsu did so, grinning.

Sakura thought about biting him

But decided against it. It was her wedding day after all.

She was supposed to be happy.

Sakura smiled brightly as Suigetsu led her down the aisle.

.x X the Reception X x.

Sakura wasn't aloud to dance much, since her ankles were swollen.

Suigetsu didn't take alcohol well because he was mostly made out of liquid, so it spread fast. And Karin just had poor stamina for it, so the two were drunkenly dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Sasuke was standing with Juugo, since Naruto had locked him up.

Sakura spit out her wine.

Why was Kisame talking to Tenten? And why was she blushing? Tenten does not blush!

"….No." Sakura whimpered. If the respectable Tenten was falling for the shark man, how were the others fairing?

Sakura spotted Temari and let out a breath. She was standing alone.

…why was Deidara approaching her? With two glasses? And why was Temari accepting it?

Sakura didn't know what to say.

Sakura quickly looked for Ino. If there was a girl that could get herself in big trouble, it was her.

She spotted Ino flirting shamelessly with Tobi. But she could tell by Tobi's posture that Ino was just confusing him.

That's not that bad. Ino could use a guy like Tobi.

After all, Tobi was a good boy.

Sakura sighed and then remembered Hinata.

Sakura was on full alert.

Hinata was standing against the wall, her face completely red.

And then, to her right, stood the devil himself, Hidan.

Sakura fought the urge to go over there and separate the two.

"…I guess it couldn't be that bad…Hinata needs a guy with a backbone." Sakura tried to reason with herself.

Sakura jumped out of her chair when she saw Hidan grin devilishly.

But she was held back by a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Leave them alone, Sakura. They're just having fun."

Sakura smiled to herself, it was Tsunade!

"I know Tsunade, but I-"

Sakura turned around to see Tsunade. And the leader of Akatsuki. Together.

"…Tsunade-sama…why is your hand around his waist?"

"Oh Sakura, he's not a bad man!" Tsunade said as she patted the leader's chest.

Sakura said nothing.

"Can you find Shizune for me?"

"…sure."

Sakura huffed off; trying to be happy was hard stuff.

In the background she heard Tsunade's drunken laugh.

Sakura found Shizune at one of the tables…quietly talking to Itachi.

"Shizune…?"

Shizune turned around. "Yes?"

"…Tsunade wants you."

"Um, well, I was just talking with-"

"Now!"

"…ok. It was nice talking to you Itachi-san."

Shizune scurried off.

Sakura took her seat and hit her head on the table.

"…something wrong Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked up him. "Do you know how pathetic I feel?"

"…you should be happy. It's your wedding day."

"Firstly, I'm a hormonal pregnant woman, and secondly, your…'buddies' are corrupting my friends."

Itachi looked around.

"…I see what you mean. I wonder what your friends are thinking. I can see they aren't drunk."

"…Kiba is too into himself, Neji is too emo, Lee is still in love with me, Shino doesn't ever talk, and Naruto is…well, just Naruto. And Sasuke…never mind. Shikamaru has a thing for Asuma's old girlfriend. That about sums up any available men in Konoha."

Itachi had absolutely no idea who most of those people were, but he nodded anyway.

"…well, the men in Akatsuki aren't…known for doing…strange things…if you get my drift."

"…really?"

"Yes. Leader forbids it."

"Well, I guess jus because they have done bad things doesn't mean they are bad people."

"…sure."

Sakura jumped out of her seat, "Thanks Itachi, I feel better now!"

With that, Sakura flounced away.

"…anytime Sakura-san."

Itachi took a sip of his drink. Pregnant women scared him.

As Shakespeare once said, "Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman."

.x X Another month Later x.

Sakura smiled as she woke up.

Although she was nervous about the Akatsuki members staying for a time at her house, she grew to like it.

Sakura wobbled herself to the kitchen and saw the 'family' had nestled themselves tightly around the medium sized dining room table.

Tobi had made waffles and she could hear him singing loudly.

She had quickly deduced that Tobi was the sweetest boy to ever walk in Konoha.

He completely pampered her and made sure she was okay. Surprisingly, Itachi was always at her side too. Sakura had a feeling it had to do with the fact that she was naming her baby Itachi, but she appreciated the help anyway.

She had grown to like all of the members in fact.

Deidara made a lot of fantastic art for her almost empty house, and he was very…err, flamboyant, and helped her with her hair whenever he could.

Zetsu made the house smell lovely with the exotic plants he had placed all over (Even though he himself smelt very nice.) He also taught her some yoga exercise to help with her aching body.

Kakuzu had taught her how to properly balance her checkbook (She gave him the biggest, pregnant hug she could muster), and he also had a love for cleaning and taught Sakura many home remedies for child-prone stains.

Leader had promptly installed a very detailed house security system, and she had soon discovered that he was big softie. (He helped her pick out baby stuff.)

Hidan was actually very handy with tools, and even though he was probably corrupting Hinata, he was a very lovable cursing religious man.

Kisame was a pro at cooking and his mild personality was a great vacation from the other…'extreme' personalities of the other members. (Namely, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu.)

Though Sakura had only seen the other Akatsuki member once (and it was the back of the head), she was sure that he or she was a very nice person. She/he left very beautiful dresses in her room every so often.

When she asked Tobi about her/him, he simply stated, "I think he or she is very shy. I don't know though. We've never met."

Sakura was happy to learn that Akatsuki was staying until after the baby was born.

.x X x.

Every man in that room was pale.

Hearing Sakura scream was not very lovely.

Suddenly, the door opened to a slightly queasy Suigetsu.

"He's Okay! You all can come in!"

As the room filled with people, they took a gander at the newborn Sakura was holding.

Silence.

The baby looked nothing like Suigetsu or Sakura.

He had black hair, black eyes, and lines under his eyes.

Sakura chuckled.

"Imagine if we had named you Kisame."

Kisame chuckled too.

Itachi reached his hands out, "May I hold him?"

Sakura nodded and handed Itachi over.

The Uchiha stared at the new born. The baby grabbed his finger, and it smiled.

The older Uchiha could have sworn he saw Itachi's eyes flash red.

.x X x.

Sakura would go on to have four more boys.

Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, and Madara.

They all grew up to act and look suspiciously like the ones they were named after.

Hidan and Hinata were getting married in December, as were Tobi and Ino.

Temari and Deidara had gotten married and had twins Gaara and Kankuro.

Kisame and Tenten didn't plan on getting married, but they were still living with each other.

Tsunade being the Hokage, and the Leader being the leader of Akatsuki they could not have a relationship, but once they retire they plan on being together.

Juugo and Karin already had 6 children. (Karin had triplets twice) And they were soon expecting another batch.

Naruto was still a complete moron, and Sasuke was still a psycho, but they made up and are now the best of friends. (If you count beating the crap out of each other on a daily basis friendly)

Sakura had a feeling that Shizune and Itachi were going to hit it off, but she wasn't sure.

Sakura and Suigetsu had to make their house bigger with all the people stopping by and the kids.

Sakura couldn't believe that all this happened so quickly, she was only twenty four!

The End

The Queen of Ramen

Ramenism

Wow! That's the longest thing I've ever wrote in one sitting!!

And it was fun to write, I managed to get all of my favorite pairings haphazardly thrown into this!!!

I hope you like it! (Even though it don't make much sense)

Nya!

Lots a love!!


End file.
